Story of a Rose
by RedRoseDEmOn1004
Summary: Amy discovers she's actually someone though her ancestors. and she discovers that she'll be the one destroying the world. but something in her stopped her from saying it to her friends and now she' being manipulated. she became a dark girl now her friends are ignoring her. but sonic can't really stop about it. What are they gonna do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! **

**This is my first story. What made me do this story was because at the last two days I was drawing Amy as a demon then some backgrounds of amy crying, being stabbed, turning into a cold person, transforming like those things then after hours I got the sketch but before looking at it something just popped out of my mind! I was speaking to myself in English not my national language!**** I kept talking about everything that suddenly popped out of me then I had enough. When I looked at the drawing everything I said was all contected to what I've drawn on my sketch book!**

** I was shouting like ****" fate must have brought you to me!"**

** enough of that let's go to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: secrets within me**

_Running... Running... Just running... just to... just to catch **HIM **from miles away_

_Shouting... Shouting... Just Shouting out **HIS **name all day... Just to hear **HIM **respond to y callings..._

**_especially, for him to respond to my feelings_**

Because I, Amelia "Amy" Rose, never gives up. No matter how they call me as a _"stalkerish idiotic fan"... I'll never give up on him! _I know he secretly has at least 0.000000001% feelings for me more than a friend. Ther just might be a chance to be a **US**. Mabye He's just shy to tell me... But no Matter what... I am not known to give up on him!... I'll do what ever it takes to...

_I would do anything to see his cocky smile_

_I would give up anything to his his dark emerald eyes_

_I would do anything to see him happy, even though I'm not around_

_I would give up my life to jump into his arms _

but I wouldn't and NEVER EVER give up to chase him even if it takes me a lifetime to catch him, no matter how many times my heart breaks because he ran away from me, no matter how many times he rejects me... I'll never stop

_**My beloved Sonic The Hedgehog**_

piko hammer. I do have strength but not as powerful as knuckles. I don't know why I'm in this famous team throughout the whole world! Knuckles has a huge amount of strength, Rouge can fly and move swiftly, both of them are one of the greatest treasure hunters in the world! Tails can even outsmart albert Einstein! and he's only a 12 year old kid!

I'm 16! He can still outsmart me! Also cream, my very best friend, has this cute lil' power to turn evil into good just talking them through it, Shadow can control the energy of the chaos emeralds and he can even run as fast as sonic! Sonic? Well as I said He's the fastest thing alive... So I wouldn't bother to explain everything about him it would take days just to explain about him!

But me?! I'm just an annoying lil' fan girl who dared to chase the fastest thing alive, has a huge hammer but doesn't even know how to use it properly ( only when I'm angry), the one who ruins every plan but manages to get out of trouble, the one who causes trouble, the one and only who gets captured by a mad egg scientist Eggman. I'm just a screw-up!

At least, I'm helpful at little things like cooking food for them when their all exhausted in fighting eggman. They even call me the cook of the team! Am I that useless?! and I'm the one who takes care of them when they get injuries. Well that's the only things I know That I do in this team.

But besides me as an annoying little girl who... Do I really have to say those awful things again?!... Anyways, I have secrets on my own to which I never knew not until I saw the diary of my late mother. She died on my 5th birthday , where metal sonic attacked us my mother hid underneath our bed then I just saw blood splattered on the floor until my mom fell facing me she had a whole on her chest.

I cried at the sight! before her breath got away, she gave me one last warm smile, a smile that I would never forget for as long as I live. I couldn't forget it it haunts me every time I go to sleep! It seems like it just happened yesterday! before the machine could kill me, It fell In front of me. I noticed a whole behind it back, then there stood a blue hedgehog with dark green emerald eyes. After remembering those memories, I found my mother's diary there stated that I will be the key to the 8th chaos emerald!

I turned into a cold and dark person who my friends started to despise. but I swear it wasn't me!

Please! I am very sorry!

* * *

**WEll that's the end for part 1 this is just an introduction abou amy's life and how her mother died. please review! **

**no flames please but I would like to hear my mistakes! ^^ I'll be glad to accept it! **

**DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ AND THROW YOUR COMPUTER OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!**


	2. Chapter 2:: ENOUGH ALREADY!

caught

**Hiya! I'm back! well I am not really in the mood for talking right now but I just wanna say that in the first chapter that I created amy was 18 years old there and in this chapter they're all two years younger.**

**Enjoy Minna-san! ^^**

_**Christian Ape99 :**_

_** Thanks For telling me my mistake, I can't help it actually. thanks for the review! ^^**_

_**Guest:**_

_** Thinking women as a dark girl , merciless, and as a killer? well don't worry your not the only persons who thinks that I always think that. And I'll **__**try to find a part where I can insert blaze. thanks for the review! ^^**_

_**Personally, I've been waiting for someone to read it and review but one ever did but I said no matter as long as I keep posting stories I don't care If anyone reads it but I almost cried when I saw 2 reviews! ARIGATOU!**_

**age:: (IN THIS CHAPTER)**

**SONIC- 18**

**AMY-16**

* * *

**Sonic POV::**

**"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

HERE I AM!

FEAR ME!

CATCH ME IF YOU DARE!

Yeah! What a great day I had so far! Nothings gonna ruin my life, not even Egghead who drives me crazy with his same old plans! just running, running and running nothings gonna stop from running! nobody's gonna tell what to do and what not to do! because I am Sonic the Hedgehog!

Oh! hey there! Sorry for my behavior... As you all can hear from me is the word running, running and running. Well,I just love to run! I've been running since... well I can't really remember but hell! who cares! By the way, The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!. They call me the hero of Mobius, the one saved the galaxy hundred of times, they call me the fastest thing alive! No one will ever outrun this hedgehog! And no one would even dare to chase me! MAbye...

**"oh Sonikku!"** I heard my nickname being shouted by the only person who would ever call that way throughout my life and the only one who dared to chase the fastest thing alive.

From my spot up here in the hill top, I could see a pink figure running towards where exactly I am "great! So much for having the rest of the day to myself!" I said to myself as I roll my eyes. Now she's only a few miles away from me. So I really got to run now but before that lemme introduce you to my so called number one crazy fangirl (don't tell her I said that I still want to live my life). Her name's Amy Rose, a sixteen year old girl who still chases me around! GEEZ! Does she ever give up?! UO_O Anywho! sorry! gotta run! thanks for the talk! but I need to go before she hits me with her huge hammer and additional death hug! She should really use her death hugs to the enemies. uh oh! Now she's almost here GOtta go!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

And off I go leaving a trail of flames behind me! As I kept on running without a specific destination. I colud hear her voice fading bit by bit. I kept running and running. Untill I hear her voice GONE! "Yes! Lost her once again! victory goes to Sonic the Hedgehog! and the crowd goes wild!" I shouted as I ran around and making a crowd like noise when they cheer. After doing my victory dance, I found a nearby oak tree and sat by it then I immediately fell into my dreams...

**_Sonic's DREAM_**

_ I was sitting in the middle of nowhere all was there was a tree of apples and below me is a valley it was incredibly beautiful! Can it really get any better of this?! I said while getting an apple from the tree that looked good enough to eat, I sat down by the oak tree and Took a bite of my apple, after bitting It suddenly turned into a chilidog! "woah!" I shouted in surprise. _

_"hahahha! best thing ever!" Is houted from the top of my lungs. But instead of a nice feed back from mother nature, I saw the clouds turned dark... scarlet red? what the hell does that mean?! Suddenly, right in front of me there fell a chilidog! "what the-?" I looked up to the sky then one by one chilidogs fell from the sky until it became a storm of chilidogs! _

_"__**h-haha! h-haha! hahhahahahah! it a storm of chilidogs!**_

**_CHILIDOGS! _**

_**CHILIDOGS!"**_

_I jumped into the pile of chilidogs that built itself in front of me and began chewing on multiple chilidogs. After eating for what seems like forever I sat down by the oak tree again satisfied with my full house tummy. I tried to sleep but before going to sleep I felt like there's another storm coming up "hmm?" I opened my eye. I saw the clouds again but... pink? " Is it another chilidog express storm? cuz' I'm so full right now" I said as I sat up and looked down to my tummy which big, and started to rub it. Suddenly I heard a giggle. I looked around to see where it came from but no one was there. that giggle it so awfully familiar who is it? "I could have sworn I heard someone giggled" I looked up to the sky to see It's still pink But something made me jump back._

_ I heard a **thump!** noise behind me. I went around the oak tree to find a small pink ball lying there, again it made me jump back as it giggled! "ummm... Lilltle... ball?" I asked trying not to be freaked out too much by a ball giggling. I walked slowly to it " are you... are you okay?" I got a stick that was beside me and I began to poke the pink ball with my stick " little ball?" THen I turned around to face me! I dropped my stick to be shocked from what I saw... O_O! _

**_" Hey Sonikku!" _**

**_AMY?!_**

_The ball... I mean AMy started giggling again, then another giggle followed behind me to turn around to see another... **AMY?! **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I shouted as I backed away from the two heads that both belong to amy! As I backed out, I fell on my butt "ouch!" I heard a girly voice cried "Oh SOrry I just wasn't in my..." stopped as I looked to the person who I was apologizing to "...head...?" I finished as I saw another amy head in chibi eyes like she was crying "sonikku that hurts" She said as she pouted at me_

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

_I SCREAMED lika a girl! Suddenly another thump fell beside me to see another amy! 'this is too much for me to take in!' I screamed in my thoughts as I heard another thump. "ANOTHER AMY?! WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?!" they responded to me by laughing. Then it hit me! I looked up to the sky to see those pink clouds were still there. then it giggled again a came falling heads of amy until it became a storm! _

**_"IT'S A STORM OF AMYS!"_**

**_End Of Dream:::_**

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted as I woke up from my horrible nightmare THen heard the exact same giggling from my dream.

"Alright! Once again Amy Rose will be taking away the victory from sonic the hedgehog!"

"OH SHIT!" was all that came out of my mouth

* * *

**Amy Rose POV**

** _Earlier after Sonic ran away::_**

I sighed as I saw ran away right before I was going to give him my hugs! " there he goes again..." Oh! Why can't he just stop just to hang out with me?!

**_'oh! cheer up amy myself atleast he didn't try to push you to the muddy ground'_**

_'oi! shut up inner voice! did you just see the flames that he left he was at full speed! no! more than his full speed'_

**_'don't you remember his promise to back at chris's world?'_**

_'yeah I remember'_

**_'so? you gonna give up gurl?'_**

"no! No! I am not going to give up!" I shouted out loud after a self talk with my head. I followed the burnt marks that Sonic left. You know what, I don't even know why I like this hedgehog! I mean right after seeing him after he got rid of that metal robo guy, I fell in love with him. Like it was 'Love at First sight'. And I even told myself that I don't believe in love at first sight! To be honest, I don't even know what love is. I don't even know what it is, why there is love. I tied to ask my late mother but she would always find a way to remove the topic without getting mad at me. Maybe, just maybe she misses dad or she didn't have a good relationship with him, because as far as I can remember I really never met my dad before mom doesn't any pictures of him at all!

I just shrugged the idea of my dad. As I continue to follow the burnt marks I noticed that it was slowly fading away. doesn't that mean that sonic might have slowed down for a bit? but that doesn't seem like... like sonic then the burnt marks stopped " no! it can't stop here! I still haven't hugged him yet!" I shouted talking to myself. "I feel like crying!" I whispered as I fell to my knees and tried to hold back my tears, I just stared at the ground... then words of a deep male voice came to me

"_you mustn't cry out of sorrow, my lil' Amelia. or the flames in you will burst out. you must remain strong for me my dear. Remember that I will always love you, my onihime"_

I looked up to see no one was there with me I was all alone. 'That voice it sounded so nice and warm like it have known me for a long time already. _'Remember that I will always love you, my... onihime?' _Onihime? I know that word, I just can't put a finger on it, but what is it?' I sighed at the thought of it. As I stood up, and say: "Whoever that guy was he was right except for the part of or the flame inside of me part but no matter I will find my sonikku!" I climbed up to a tree o search for my sonic. while looking around the forest I saw him on another hill " there's my sonikku!" He was there asleep again. Yes! I've finally found him! I jumped for victory but forgot that I was standing on a branch. I fell out of balance and now was falling to the ground head first! I was about to scream in horror but instead I shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!"

What the did I really said that When I opened my eyes I found myself lying on the grass Shout and screaming the life out of me "w-what?! W-W-When did I-? B-But I w-was-! B-but!" I couldn't finish a sentence from the sudden shock " did I really shout chaos control?! Just imagined myself lying on the ground safe and sound then after shouting chaos control I found myself here" I said explaining to myself but It only made me even more confused! I messed up my hair out of frustration and confusion. Then I inhaled and exhaled a lot of times to control and relax myself " alright amy, let's see if it was true or not... hhmm? let's try going back to that branch again, okay? okay..." I said calmly to myself then shouted "CHAOS... CONTROL!" I found myself at the very same branch where I fell I shouted chaos control and I'm back at the ground and I did it again and I was back at the branch. I giggled at my newly found ability. hen I saw sonic shout with his hands in the air while sleep talking "IT'S A STORM OF CHILIDOGS!" he's so cute. Then I got an idea. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I FOUND MYSELF BESIDE SONIC! it did work! He kept on laughing and I just giggled "hey there sonikku!" I greeted him to wake him up. but he didn't. then He unconsciously kicked me since I was In front of him sitting down beside him "ouch!" Then he suddenly shouted out waking himself. It made me jump up, Gee! I wonder what was his dream was all about. but I was happy he's awake

**(A/N: amy should really not know about his dream! I don't know what she'd react)**

**"alright!**! Once again Amy ROse is Taking away the victory!" I shouted as I pumped my fist While the other hand was on hip "OH,SHIT!" I heard him say under his breath after he saw me, hearing that just makes me wanna cry. But I can't! I can't cry. Then I saw his face turn serious. He must be put to something.

"Look amy," he started " I really really think that you should stop this..." he said while pointing to...everywhere? I looked at him confused was written on my face. " what do you mean?". He rubbed the back of the ear showing that he was really trying hard to say something, but what is it? " I mean this whole chasing thing, It's enough already." He stated looking away looking kinda sad at what he wants to say " oh..." I said looking at the opposite direction of where he was looking. I felt his dark emerald eyes pierced to me "sorry ames, It just it's kinda annoying" those words pierced through my ears and my hear. I couldn't stop my tears. Then I just suddenly fell on my knees and cried. It felt like I haven't cried in along time, but there was something wrong with my tears It felt like it was different. I can't put it into words.

* * *

**NORMAL POV::  
**

After Amy fell to her knees and sobs Sonic felt even more worst 'ah man! dude! you blew it!' Sonic knelt down with her and suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Amy's tears stopped at his sudden action. After telling her to stop this, he then pulled her into a hug what is he really thinking?. Slowly, Amy hugged back. then she let out another sob, she buried her face into his shoulder and cried her heart out her misery, pain, loneliness, hate, anger and... understanding and love? After 10 minutes of crying, she finally stopped and gently pushed sonic away and stood up. He just watched her, waiting for his response to his actions towards her. She looked down at him as the sunlight shown from behind, she was just like a beautiful angel guarding him and protecting him from any harm.

But her angel beauty only last for a second when she suddenly disappeared summoned her hammer. Sonic flinched he never thought her angel beauty will suddenly be replaced by a princess of demons, He saw the fire in her eyes. With her right hand alone, she brought her huge hammer above her ready for impact. Sonic flinched, He was so frighten by her that even his legs wouldn't move '_ please whatever happens tell me I am not dead!' _ He thought as he covered his head for his protection. He waited for the pain to come but nothing happened. Instead of pain to come he heard amy dropped her hammer and herself, She held her head with both hands and screamed in pain. Sonic automatically ran to her side as she screamed " amy?! Amy what's wrong?!" Sonic yell with care and curiosity. Amy pushed him away and shouted at him "Stupid hedgehog! now Look what you've done You made it great for me! when she comes back be sure to make her cry and live in sorrow!" Sonic was dumbstruck not because he yelled at her because of her voice it was like a girl and a Boy was talking at the same time ad her eyes they were the shade of gray. After She yelled at him, she fainted but sonic caught her in the nick of time. He ran to tails workshop as fast as he could.

"amy... what's gotten in to you?"

* * *

**WEW! Now my hands hurts! anyways what do you guys think? The next chapter I don't really know when I'd post it because school's coming up it starts on Monday! and my dad rarely let me use the computer! it's always my little brothers!**

**Wow 2,841 words!**

**Plz review!^^**


End file.
